1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a chair, which includes a seat, a back and two armrests, more particularly to a modular chair construction, in which the back and the armrests are mounted removably on the seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional sofa 1 is shown to include a seat unit 10, two armrest units 11, and a back unit 12. Each of the seat unit 10, the armrest units 11, and the back unit 12 consists of a main body 100, 110, 120, and a covering 14 that is attached fixedly to the main body 100, 110, 120. Because the armrest units 11 and the back unit 12 are fixed on the seat unit 10 by means of bolts 15, it is difficult to transport the sofa 1. Furthermore, when any of the seat 10, the armrests 11, and the back 12 is damaged, it cannot be replaced with a new one. As a result, the entire sofa 1 is thrown away.